Raven in the Warblers
by XxSummer's Darkest Wish251Xx
Summary: Meet Ryder Stark A sarcastic transfer student who's uncle is Dalton Headmaster and he is the only one not charmed by the Meerkat named Sebastian. With a voice like Sin and Hot as Hell Will Sebastian ever get his chance? Seb/OC R/R
1. Chapter 1

**Edited: 6/9/2012**

**AN: I do not own glee or any songs posted in this story, no money is being made by writing this and the only thing I own is Ryder and a couple of other OCs that'll be in this story.**

I am Ryder Stark, I am Seventeen years old and the lead soloist of The Brookhaven Prep Ravens, This is our first time in the regional Competitions for Nationals if we win we will be able to keep our Glee Club. So far our competitions is The Dalton Academy Warblers and The McKinley High New Directions, this makes me nervous both Clubs are really good, if we lose and one of the others win I will have to transfer to another school since I got a full ride to Brookhaven only because I was a singer and The Ravens needed a Soloist. Heaven help me.

Chapter one:

I sat with my team in the audience watching the other two teams do their act, outside I looked calm and confident but inside I was crying I knew we would not win but I would not lose without a fight. I saw that the ND was nearing the end of their act so I gathered the Ravens and we went backstage. "Ryder we won't win, will we?" One of the sophomores asked in a dejected but accepting tone. "I won't lie after seeing the other Clubs we will probably not win, if we do it will be a miracle." I sighed. "Well let's give it our all then even if we lose no one can't say we gave our best." My best friend Darren said and I smiled. "Let's do this then." I said as the Emcee called our name. I stood in the front of the Ravens and when the spotlight hit me I started to sing.

Praying won't do it

Hating won't do it

Drinking won't do it

Fighting won't knock you out of my head

Hiding won't hide it

Smiling won't hide it

Like I ain't tried it

Everyone's tried it now and failed somehow

So when you gonna let me

When you gonna let me out, out?

And if you know

How do you get up from an all-time low?

I'm in pieces, seems like peace is the only thing I'll never know

How do you get out, get out?

'Cause driving won't do it

Flying won't do it

Denying won't do it

Crying won't drown it out, what you said

When I'm standing on the yellow line, waiting at the station

Or I'm late for work, a vital presentation

If you call me now girl without reservation

I would try to break through

But if you know

How do you get up from an all-time low?

I'm in pieces, seems like peace is the only thing I'll never know

How do you get up from an all-time low?

I can't even find a place to start

How do I choose between my head and heart?

'Til it ceases, I'll never know

How do you get up from an all-time low?

A low, a low, a low, a low, a low, a low

Can you hear me?

A low, a low, a low, a low, a low, a low

Can't you hear me?

A low, a low, a low, a low, a low, a low

Can you hear me?

A low, a low, a low, a low, a low, a low

And if you know

How do you get up from an all-time low?

I'm in pieces, seems like peace is the only thing I'll never know

How do you get up from an all-time low?

I can't even find a place to start

How do I choose between my head and heart?

'Til it ceases, I'll never know

How do you get up from an all-time low?

I can't even find a place to start

How do I choose between my head and heart

'Til it ceases, I'll never know

How do you get up from an all-time low?

I finished the first song and we resumed our places from when we first started before I started the second song.

Trippin out

Spinning around

I'm underground

I fell down

Yeah I fell down

I'm freaking out, where am I now?

Upside down and I can't stop it now

It can't stop me now,

Oh oh

I, I'll get by

I, I'll survive

When the world's crashing down

When I fall and hit the ground

I will turn myself around

Don't you try to stop me

I, I won't cry

I'll play the game

But I can't stay

I've got my head on straight

And I'm not gonna change.

I'm not gonna change

I'll win the race

Keep up with the pace

Today is the day

That I start to pray

You can't get in my way, no

I, I'll get by

I, I'll survive

When the world's crashing down

When I fall and hit the ground

I will turn myself around

Don't you try to stop me

I, I won't cry

I found myself in Wonderland

Get back on my feet, again

Is this real?

Is this pretend?

I'll take a stand until the end

I, I'll get by

I, I'll survive

When the world's crashing down

When I fall and hit the ground

I will turn myself around

Don't you try to stop me

I, I won't cry

I, I'll get by

I, I'll survive

When the world's crashing down

When I fall and hit the ground

I will turn myself around

Don't you try to stop me

I, and I won't cry

After our act we went backstage where I slumped against the wall with Darren beside me. "Well we tried our best." I said biting my lip. "So If we don't win where are you transferring?" Darren asked and I sighed. "My parents want me at Black Hurst Academy, but I actually want to go to Dalton, after all Uncle Ian is the Headmaster there." I said quietly then looked up as the lead singer for The Warblers came up to us. "May we help you?" I asked straightening up from where I was slouched. "I was actually just wondering if you were by any chance related to Ian Stark, Dalton's Headmaster." He said and I smirked. "He's my Uncle, Ryder Stark at your service." I said coolly. "You're Ryder? Ian talks about you all the time saying how awesome you are especially when you went all ninja on a homophobe's ass when he insulted your brother." The young man said looking impressed. "Uncle Ian is biased, but I do admit I am awesome." I said smirking making the man laugh. "I can see that, I'm Sebastian Smythe Lead Soloist of the Warblers." Sebastian said reaching out a hand. "Ryder Stark, lead Soloist for the Ravens though probably not for long." I said shaking his hand. "What do you mean?" Sebastian asked frowning. "The Ravens are being disbanded if we don't win; I'm only at Brookhaven because of a musical scholarship, so if we lose which judging by the way The Warblers and the new directions preformed we will I'll have to transfer to Dalton." I said shrugging. "That sucks. Well, if you do transfer you get the Co-soloist spot in the warblers I'm the captain plus you're an excellent singer." Sebastian said just as the lights flickered telling the teams to get back on stage.


	2. Chapter 2

This is not a chapter, The second chapter will come I just have major Writers block on it and what I did Write was a horrible and Lengthy Dialogue between Ryder and his brother who comes in next chapter. Not to worry Raven In The Warblers will continue and hopefully will be Epic.


End file.
